dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Guides/Don't Starve in Reign of Giants
This guide is about how to not starve in Reign of Giants (RoG) This is my first time making a guide, or even a page. I normally only ever comment on things, so I'm probably going to make a ton of mistakes. Please edit it if I did something wrong or if you have any ideas that would work in here. Also, this guide will have RoG things included, but some of the ways to survive might be able to be converted/used in normal Don't Starve. I'm also not great at Don't Starve (My longest run, still going, without setting a bunch of stuff to none, is a little over 90 days so far, although I know I'm going to live a lot longer) Also, I can't take screenshots because I play on the PS4, but feel free to add your own (I do, however, play on the PC sometimes so I might be able to add one here two). Spawn Your spawn point is not always important late game, but in the beginning it is very much so. Collect any and all Berries you find, but leave some if you have enough (20 is a good number). Yes, carrots are food too, but don't pick them. In winter/summer, you'll have them to eat. Rabbits can be a good alternative, due to the large benefits of Jerky, but catching them can be time and resource consuming. Carrots are great during the winter/summer for hunger issues, considering berry bushes and farms grow much more slowly or not at all. Carrots also do not rot while planted, but this changes when they are picked, so it's better to leave them in the ground until you need them. Keep exploring until you feel that you need to prepare for winter/summer. These two harsh seasons are a major challenge for you if you are unprepared, and start on day 21, depending on which season you started in (spring > summer, autumn > winter). You will find saplings, grass, trees, flint, boulders, berry bushes, rabbit holes, and possibly more. You might find a chess biome, containing marble objects and possibly some clockwork monsters. Leave these alone until you need them for gears and/or marble. The most important thing in the start is to gather grass, twigs, and flint to make an axe and chop trees for logs. If you don't get the flint before night, torches are a viable alternative. Be sure to have a backup torch, though. Charlie will attack if there isn't any light around you. Keep gathering resources and exploring. If you're tired of having a full inventory, you can make a permanent or temporary science machine (or go find chester around one end of the cobblestone road). A backpack, found in the survival tab, is a great item, giving you 8 more slots to hold items. Settling Down When looking for a base, consider the best place for protection from hostile mobs (beefalo and pigs do this), farming mobs (such as mactusk, pigs, and beefalo), and a place surrounded by resources (nearby rocky biome, savanna, etc). After exploring for a couple days, you'll probably want to settle in a savanna, near the pig village or the center of the map. (werepigs come out during the full moon, and although they go home at dusk, sometimes they don't make it because their fighting with something, for they don't go home in combat) All of these places hold advantages over others. The pig village will always spawn in a deciduous forest, where green, blue, and red mushrooms are plentiful. The pigs provide protection against hounds and spiders, and can produce manure if needed. Killing them results in meat and Pig Skin, which helps for protection, health, hunger, and sanity (football hat and jerky). The savanna contains rabbits and beefalo, which can help in terms of food, protection against other mobs, and warmth. However, you may not want to settle in them, because in mating season they will attack anything, even rabbits and butterflies, so make sure your base is 2 to 3 screens away from them. Grass is everywhere, so you won't have a shortage. However, you will have to move some resources over to your base, such as saplings and trees. Rabbits also provide beard hair and nightmare fuel when the player is at 40% sanity, which can be very useful. The center of the map is usually the center of all roads, as well as resources. Many roads will lead to your base, making travelling much easier. You can move many things over to your base, and the roads will help you do so. Once you find a good place, go collect rocks, gold, and some wood, along with anything you may need for an organized base. If you can find a nice savanna, possibly a large one with beefalo nearby but not to close, (Due to mating season, as stated above) a rocky area, maybe a graveyard (However, the player may not want to be to close because on a full moon, ghosts spawn from graves), a desert and a swamp nearby would be a perfect place. However, such a perfect place is rare so don't keep looking until you find an area like that. Your world may not even have that, and then you would have looked for something that never existed in the first place (AKA a waste of time. That could result in death if you don't settle down!). All worlds have those places somewhere, just not together. All of these places are useful, although not the best places. The swamp is useful to have nearby, due to the tentacles, merms and spiders. The tentacles will attack anything, merms will, and spiders will too. This provides protection, however everything is a danger to you as well (Unless the player is playing as the character Webber, then the spiders don't attack the player unless he/she attacks first, although everything else does) make sure to be careful, or death may be the ending result. Rocky places provide lots of rocks, along with tallbirds who will provide meat on death and some protection. However, they will attack the player as well. You may also get their eggs, which are great for food, or you can hatch if you desire to get a baby smallbird. Be careful, however, they require your food and protection, are hard to raise, and what for? Only to betray you when they become an adult. You might get meat or you might bolt and not kill it, but raising one is pretty much useless. Deserts? They provide cactus, a great food when you cook them. You take a bit of damage from picking them, but if you have armor on you take one damage and if you don't you take six. You can negate the damage taken by having armor on and cooking it, because cooked cactus gives you 1 health back. These are all good places to be in and/or near. What Do You Put in Your Camp? What you you put in your camp? Well, first things first. Make sure you've found the right spot. If you find a better one, then you can't move your stuff over, instead you would have to hammer them and not even get all everything back. Not worth it. Once you do have a good location, place a firepit and science machine. These are very easy to get, so you should have no problem getting it down once you have a location.Why a firepit? Because sometimes the player is not carrying grass or they don't have the logs to spare and spend two making it. And it doesn't burn items around it. And the science machine? It's used to prototype things. You'll want to make an alchemy engine as well. This is used to prototype better things, such as an icebox. You also will want to make some thing for food, such as drying racks, a crock pock, ect. You will want a tent, and a seista lean-to to raise your sanity at both day and night for the cost of hunger. Make sure to have high hunger before resting, as you can starve if your hunger is low enough for you to die right after resting! You want a couple birds in cages in your camp. Although you only need one, one of each type is awesome! :D These are used for feeding monster meat (Or any type of meat, but monster meat is the most effective because unless you're the character Webber, it can harm you!) To produce eggs. These can be used as food or to rot and make gun powder. Chests are a must. You cannot survive without them. If you drop all your stuff on the ground, they can connect two things and set things on fire if one thing catches fire, and there it all goes! And moleworms will steal rocks, gears, ice, ect. Pigs and bunnymen will eat perishable items. Pigs and Bunnymen are optional to add near your base. if you put the in your base, you risk pigs becoming werepigs and bunnymen attacking you when you have meat in your inventory. It is not advised to put them in your base. Don't place bunnymen if you're Wigfrig, as she only eats meat, or if you're Webber, as they attack him on sight (Pigs will also exhibit the same behavior against Webber). If and when you find chester, do not put him in your base. Hounds will attack him when they come and will eat any meat inside of him. Red hounds will burst into flames upon death, making it possible for it to burn any flammable items inside. Then when you get glommer, put him in or near chester as the hounds will attack him too (Poor Glommer and Chester D:). It also makes it easier to find them both if they're next to each other. Organization Do not, I repeat, do NOT put your things right next to each other! Why? Well, in summer, things can randomly smolder and will catch fire is not extinguished. If you don't manage to make an ice flingomatic/don't notice in time, your entire base will go up in flames! Along with this, fire is still a constant threat throughout autumn. In fall and summer, red hounds come and, upon death, explode into flames. If you don't get away from your base in time, or they come at night, or they die from something near your base, your camp will go up in flames. So, I repeat once again, do NOT put your stuff too close! This saved my base from being destroyed three times before, and will again I'm sure. Also, make sure that everything you will need is near your firepit. This includes anything. ''Anything. ''Okay, not everything, but anything you might need during the night or while your warming up or cooling down. No, not next to each other. I know what your thinking. Put anything used to prototype near, any chests, farms, crockpot, ect. Your base is not the only thing that needs organizing. Make sure your weapons, armor, tools, ect. are organized. This is not crucial for survival, but you may find that it helpful when something attacks you by surprise, such as a giant (the moose/goose the most so, as it only takes one honk for it to spawn!), or hounds farther in the game, as their warnings become short. Grave Digging No, it is not as bad as it sounds. Grave digging lowers your sanity by 15 points, so be careful. Make sure you have combat gear ready in case you get a ghost. They don't drop loot, but will chase you a long way. Be careful, bring weapons, and be safe. The best thing you can probably get from graves is a life giving amulet. This gives you an extra life. Make sure to have it in your chest slot when you die or are about to die, as when equipped, the player will resurrect upon death. Grave digging usually results in trinkets, which can be traded to the pig king for gold. With Webber, it may be a good idea to wait until dusk, or remove the pigs entirely before trading with the pig king. Hound Attacks, Yikes! Every few days, hounds will come for you. The farther you are, the more will come. They can be red hounds in the fall and summer, while they can be blue hounds in the winter and spring. Red hounds burst into flames upon death, so you DON'T want them to die at your camp. Make sure that if you're playing as Webber, you do not plant you spiders too close. The spider queens usually spread out far away from the nest they spawned from, but if one happens to sit next to you, take the time to break it. The red hounds may a spider, and when one spider gets attacked, it's comrades rush to aid it in the fight. The spiders, if there are enough, will kill it, and if the hound dies within a small radius of anything flammable, you may have a big fire to deal with afterwards. This is why you place everything a safe distance away from everything else. How do you deal with them? Well, here are some good ways to survive an attack! * Beefalo. Run through the herd until the hounds attack them. The beefalo will easily kill them. A large herd? Those hounds can say goodbye! Mostly, the only thing at risk of being burned is grass, unless you put something else there. * Pigs. Pigs will attack hounds on sight, so you don't have to keep running around. Pigs can easily destroy them, however, anything in a village can be burned from red hounds. * Spiders (Only as Webber) Run around spiders, as long as they aren't to close to your base. The hounds will attack the spiders sometime, and then all the spiders attack the hound that attacked them. Continue running until all the spiders get bit. However, anything near will be burned from red hounds, possibly including the nest. * Swamps. Run around in a swamp, until the hounds get attacked from tentacles or merms or spiders. This can result in tentacles spots, tentacle spike, fish, frog legs, and more * Panic Room. This is more effective after a few hounds attacks, as it requires toothtraps, which require hound's teeth. Put down a firepit, then make a small room out of stone walls. Next, construct a long corridor (with stone walls) and line it with tooth traps. This is an efficient way to use the tooth traps, but you may lose some rocks in the process. Moleworms can help fix this issue, as their burrows provide rocks when dug up. These can be used to make a safe, renewable rock farm. The rocks page goes into detail about this. Anyways, once the hallway is lined with traps, it's ready to go! Simply wait for an attack and enter the room when you hear the growling. This is the most efficient and easiest way to make a panic room. On the other hand, you could make a panic field, which is a simple field of tooth traps with a pair of campfires in the center. This is great for fighting bosses (excluding the dragonfly, due to it not taking damage from tooth traps). Lureplants are also great, because they provide protection, however, they will eat any loot and will go up in flames * Forest Fires (Only as Willow) Grab something to light a forest, (Or something) on fire! Make sure you have more trees/whatever your burning somewhere nearby before doing this. Have some fun, lead the hounds right in, and dance like the flames! Wait until the hounds are dead. I believe red hounds do take fire damage, (As long as it is not dealt directly) So even they can die like this! (Don't do this in summer, as you will overheat, even as Willow!) * Frogs. If there are nearby ponds or frogs happen to rain right as they attack, bam. Some great defense. * Lureplants. Yes, they will eat the loot, but if your not looking for it, it's great. Eyeplants, however, can burn. Have fun while they attack you! I enjoy the forest fire, but others like other methods. Hound attacks can be more good then bad, due to the loot they can drop! However, they can also kill you! Hound attacks can be exciting, but the dyeing part not so much. Frog Rain Oh no, frogs are falling from the sky! This happens sometimes. When this happens, go "YES, FOOD AND LOOT" because beefalo, tentacles, frogs, panic rooms, pretty much any way to deal with the hounds will work! If you want free frog legs safely, just make a ton of traps! Frogs get trapped in them, so you get (almost) free food! Frog rain is good! After you try placing traps or anything similar, it'll be good to have an ice box, because it's raining food! Hound mounds can take care of the frogs for you, but will eat any meat left over, and can become dangerous. However, enough frogs could destroy a few hounds, making it possible to use them to deal with hound mounds. They won't attack the mound itself, but you can do that, right? Lureplants can also take care of them, but same story, they will eat any loot. I got over 80 frog legs from a beefalo herd in mating season. It rains food sometimes. Combat Combat can be a fun thing in Don't Starve, but it can result in death. How do you prepare? Well, here's how! * Make a Log Suit and Football Helmet. Get the Pig Skin by killing a pig somehow, or hammering pig heads found in swamps and at touchstones. * Make sure you have a weapon, like a spear. This is easiest, but a tentacle spike is much better. * Find something easy, like a tier 1 spider nest, to practice on, or maybe if there isn't much living around then a wall or something. Anything that isn't too tough and takes damage, really * With your log suit and football helmet, fight some clockworks by hiting and running. After you've done that, mine the marble statues. * If you need a tentacle spike, find a way to get some tentacles killed, by hounds or frogs or something. If you find a merm village, tentacles are bound to be near. Find them and lead the merms to them, then watch the battle explode into chaos. Sanity Sanity causes a huge problem in Don't Starve. When it gets to low, shadow creatures will attack, night hands will take your light and eyes will appear! Your brain slowly cripples and your character will show effects. When shadow creatures attack, the screen will have changes. Tentacle like things will creep out of the corners and the edges of the screen will turn red. If this happens, find flowers. Do it. They help your sanity and aren't rare what-so-ever. Although they give you 5 and 5 only each, every penny counts. I mean sanity point. Yea. Whatever. There are other, much better ways, to keep your sanity high and the shadows away. How? Here's how! * Make a Top Hat. It restores 3.3 sanity per min. very useful, only requires a bit of silk. * Get a Garland if you can't make a Top Hat. It is very very cheap, 12 flowers to make and restores your sanity by 1.33. * Glommer. He comes out during the full moon from his statue. Pick his flower and he really helps your sanity. he follows his flower. He'll follow it in your inventory, a chest and even chester! He boosts your sanity by 6.25. That even boosts your sanity at night! * COOKED green caps. Cooked green caps give you 15 sanity each, which is sweet. Don't mix them with the uncooked, however! Uncooked will eat 50 or your sanity instead! * Taffy and pumpkin cookies are crock pot foods that help your sanity. Taffy gives you 25 sanity, while pumpkin cookies give you 15. * Prototyping Sometimes you may also want to farm beardlings or Shadow Creatures for nightmare fuel, beard hair and monster meat. How do you deplete your sanity? Try these ways: * Evil flowers. Sit with them for a bit, for their aura is -25 sanity per min. Want nightarefuel? Pick them and lose 5 sanity instead! * Glommer's goop/raw green cap. They both drain 50 sanity when eaten. Hello, insanity. * Drag out boss fight for a long time. They have a huge insanity aura, although this can become dangerous. * Cooked redcap takes 15 sanity * Raw bluecap takes 15 sanity as well Not sure what else, but there is more, certainly! I would be shocked otherwise! Low sanity characters Characters have different sanity. Some have high sanity, some have low sanity! * Wilson has 200 sanity * Willow has 120 sanity * Wolfgang has 200 sanity * Wendy has 200 sanity * WX-78 has 100-300 sanity, depending on his upgrades * Wickerbottom has 250 sanity * Woodie has 200 sanity * Wes has 150 sanity, which drains faster then most characters * Maxwell has 200 sanity * Wigfrid has 120 sanity * Webber has 100 sanity Playing a character like Webber can be difficult. His low sanity make it easier to go insane, which can also be useful when farming beard hair and nightmare fuel. However, it can be tough to stay sane. Make sure to pick flowers, which yes they don't give much but if you pick a flower whenever you see one, then you'll probably be good! Make sure to have a tent for nights when your sanity is low. The night will drain it, so watch out! Prototyping helps as well! Monsters drain your sanity, however, so don't go around looking for fights as Webber or Willow! This can become a problem with hounds, considering they attack every few days. Make sure not to stay to close to them when playing a character with low sanity. Hit and run! Tanking them can drain your sanity. In the later days they come in greater numbers and their attacks come closer together, so make sure you have a way of dealing with them! Dusk and night both drain your sanity! They become longer in winter, which can be a problem. A tent is the best way to counter it, but yes, it does cost hunger, and food can be scarce in winter, and the dusk and night are longest in winter. You have to be careful when going out during the winter because you can freeze, so it's not to easy to stay sane in winter. It has always been hardest for me to stay sane in winter. With a character with really low sanity it becomes even harder. Food Don't Starve, Don't Starve, Don't Starve, Don't Starve! That's what you're supposed to do, not starve! How? By doing a few different things! First of all, get some traps. These can trap spiders, frogs and rabbits. You will get loot from the spiders and frogs, but you will get live rabbits instead of morsels. The rabbits can starve in the trap (Turning into morsels) and anything perishable will rot in the trap if not taken. Make some farms. This is great for survival. They can make Crock Pot recipes and serve as fillers. Pumpkins are great cooked and can make Pumpkin Cookies. Dragon Fruit is wonderful as well, and it can make Dragon Pie, which restores a colossal amount of Hunger and Health, as well as a Sanity boost, and these can be all be made by a simple planting a Seed in a farm. Farms aren't expensive what-so-ever, and seeds are everywhere. However, they grow very slowly if at all in winter, so it might be a good idea to leave them in the farms until you need them for winter since they do not spoil in the farm. If you want food even faster or to get the food by simply give the plants two manure, then create an improved farm. They are much faster then normal farms. If trouble is had when getting Manure, one should feed Petals to a pig for cheap and fast Manure. Make a Crock Pot. This way you can use Monster Foods as fillers (Excluding Monster Lasagna) You can also use Mushrooms as fillers! You can make Taffy and Pumpkin Cookies to restore your sanity, and there are probably other crock pot recipes that restore your sanity. Meatballs restore quite a bit of hunger, while Fishsticks restore a lot of health. Be sure to create an Icebox. This slows food spoilage and can be useful when hoarding food before winter begins. This can make farms even more useful, or you could chose to hoard carrots right before winter. And when collecting those berries from berry bushes, then you have a place to put them! An Icebox is very helpful, and much needed! You may need Drying Racks as well. These allow you to dry morsels, meat, ect to make jerky! Normal jerky gives you 15 sanity, 25 hunger and 20 health! Only normal meat will make normal jerky, morsels will make Small Jerky and monster meat will make Monster Jerky. There may be more, I'm not sure. Get some Bee Boxes! They will give you honey every now and then (not in winter). When you harvest honey, however, your bees will emerge to chase you a bit for stealing. I don't blame them, I would to! Also, keep in mind they become angry in the spring, and will attack you if you get to close. They will still produce honey (they will all attack if you fight back). Make a birdcage and get a bird in it! This way you can feed it any type of meat to get an egg, including monster meat! Durians result in durian seeds, which you can eat without losing anything. You can also let eggs rot to make gunpowder. Farming Things Easily Have trouble farming food and stuff? Or want to have fun doing it? Well, these are some methods! Feel free to add how you like to farm things. Tallbirds Guess what I farm? I farm tallbirds. How? Well, I found a tallfort next to a spider den. I got a lureplant next to it that will trap the tallbirds if I need them to not chase me because I'm low on health, and the spider den is tier 3, which easily deals with a tallbird. I lead the tallbirds away from the rest and tank it with a log suit and football helmet. I watch the tallbirds and the spiders fight, then pick up the meat fast enough so the spiders can't eat it. They don't attack me because I'm Webber, another character could do this with pigs. It's so much fun! Although it's dangerous Don't Starve is full of risks, if you didn't take risks, what fun would it be? Rabbits Rabbits are good to farm to! Place a carrot and wait until they come, then come and kill them! They won't run away when eating it! Careful, though, they will consume it if not dealt with! Another way to farm rabbits is put traps on the holes. They have to go into their hole, so they'll run into it! Sometimes those little pests can somehow go into their without triggering it, which can get annoying but this is most efficient way to make use of the traps when you want rabbits. Frogs You can also farm frogs! Put a trap down in a place full of ponds, not in a swamp, those don't produce frogs, and bam, you'll have frog legs in no time! Befriending Befriending pigs is very useful. However, they are not the only thing you can befriend! Bunnymen and rock lobsters you can befriend as well. Webber cannot befriend Bunnymen or pigs, but he can befriend spiders. It is advised not to befriend bunnymen when you're wigfrid, due to the fact she only eats meat and bunnymen attack the character if their carrying meat. Pigs The player, if any character but Webber, can befriend pigs by feeding them meat! Do not feed them monster meat (Or any monster food) because if they eat enough, they turn into a werepig. They have randomized names (One of my favorites is "Moon Pie". "Bacon" is a possibility to, and another of my favorites.). They can be very useful! Pigs can: * Chop down forests * Fight * Say awesome things like "NOM NOM NOM" or "I LOVE FRIEND" * Where hats. They cannot take them off unless you replace it with another hat. * Be healed with healing items This is what pigs can do! Their awesome! Need wood? Befriend a few and chop down a forest, then replant them and do it all again! Need some spider glands and/or silk? Befriend pigs and kill some spiders! Need meat? Befriend pigs and kill penguils in the winter! (Haven't tested this so make sure to bring a few because penguils may be able to kill them.) Pigs can be very useful. If you befriend them they follow you for a little while, then leave unless their fed again. Pigs are pretty tough, but that doesn't mean they can defeat everything. A few pigs can't defeat a herd of beefalo, it would take a lot to defeat those beasts. Use their strength to your advantage, but don't overestimate them. Honestly, I think pigs are adorable. When they rub their belly it means they will leave soon if not fed more meat! I don't have a picture but if anyone does that would be useful. Bunnymen Bunnymen are also befriendable. They can be given carrot to befriend. It will follow you for a while then leave if not fed again. Even a befriended bunnyman will be hostile if the player picks up meat. They will not attack you for carrying a ham bat or tallbird egg. They do not attack Chester for having meat, so do not worry about that. You can store all your meat in Chester! I'm not sure what Bunnymen can do, as I do not often venture into the caves. They might not be able to chop trees or wear hats (I think it's safe to assume they can wear hats) but I don't know. If you know please add it here! Rock Lobsters Rock Lobsters are befriendable as well! Give them a mineral to befriend them.They are very tough, having over 1000 health and dealing a lot of damage.They are immune to fire items such as the fire staff and fire dart, but they are not immune to gunpowder. They can take out giants (The bosses) without much of problem. Since they are immune to both fire and ice, they can defeat even the deerclops (The dragonfly can kill them in a few hits, however. She is much too powerful.). They are useful companions. As soon as they stop being an ally, if above ground, they will go to the nearest rocky biome and stay there. Again, I do not know the full abilities of the Rock Lobster because I don't go into caves to often. Spiders (As Webber) Spiders can be amazing allies! Although they can only be allied as Webber, they are amazing companions! You can even befriend the warriors and stuff. (As a side note, you cannot befriend the Spider Queen.) Spiders cannot chop down trees like pigs, but they are useful. The warriors are very strong. Befriending them also gives you an advantage in the caves, where they are plentiful. If you attack another spider any befriended spiders will as well. You can also ally spiders with the spiderhat, obtained from killing the Spider Queen. 10 spiders will follow you. The Spider Queen and spiders spawned by her will still be hostile. Category:Guides